The Biostatistics Core provides statistical collaboration and/or data management for each of the SPORE projects, developmental projects, and cores. Each project in this application reflects input from members of the Biostatistics Core on study design and analysis plans. Statistical collaboration and analysis will involve many different fields, including epidemiologic studies, basic sciences, and clinical trials. These studies will be conducted across different platforms with different data management needs, from in vitro experiments to in vivo murine models to phase I/II cancer clinical trials. The Biostatistics Core will provide each investigator access to statistical expertise that includes collaborative development of study designs, data collection tools, analysis plans, state of the art statistical modeling, analysis and interpretation of complex data, data management resources, and abstract and manuscript preparation. The core will also provide statistical collaboration and resources for the developmental projects as well as for pilot projects initiated through the career development component of this grant. In this sense, the Biostatistics Core not only collaborates on and supports the projects presented in this grant application but also will serve as a resource for future investigators interested in participating through this SPORE. In addition to providing statistical collaboration on current and future projects, the Biostatistics Core will work closely with the Clinical Research Core and the Xenograft Core to develop data quality control processes and to assist with the development of new databases or to add database functionality. The Biostatistics core will also develop and help manage project-specific databases as well as to perform necessary data quality control checks. The strengths of the Biostatistics Core are our collaboration with each of the projects, our close integration with the Clinical Research Core and Xenograft Core and the diverse experience or our members. The Biostatistics Core builds upon the innovative and time-tested procedures and systems developed by one of the largest statistical groups in the country whose members have collaborated on more than 8,000 clinical and basic science research studies since 1932.